I own you
by Disneyholica24
Summary: Ciel has always loved games but sometimes he plays around...a little too much and with the wrong things. A demon should have never been one of them. However Sebastian is no better. Perhaps this game of cat and mouse has become more than it was intended to.
**AN: Yaoi happenings. Some slight lemons.**

I own you silly boy

Or don't you know?

Oh but you do know it so

It's plain to see as you waltz to and fro.

Flittering like a bee

From flower to flower

Whispering lies within each hour.

You batter your long black lashes

Without worry without care

Seemingly flirtatious, daringly temptatious

Pretending I'm not there

You laugh, little nightingale,

High and clear as a bell

Keep masquerading as a celestial cherub

When we both know well

What sort of place you reign and dwell.

Where you were birthed is not heaven but hell.

Ah but they are fooled

Isn't it true?

Mortals are easily blinded by you.

I suppose I am too.

You lean further in, smelling the heavy scent of

Infatuation and alcohol

One wonders how you can stand yourself if but a little

If but at all.

It's sickening, my pet, and I'm sure you get

Lots of lewd immoral perverse fools who think they are set

Who bend to your soft violin of a voice

A slave to your rosy scent without much of a choice.

It's a wonder how they don't steal into the house

Intent on stealing you as cheese is stolen by a mouse

Intent on laying their filthy paws over such a prize

With silken clothing and sapphire eyes.

I will put them in their place

If they dare to even caress your face.

They can dream and embark in their wild flights of fantasy

Where you waltz with them gracefully and not with me.

In their selfish minds I do not exist

I am not the moonlight which gives you a kiss

I am no longer the shadow which plays at your heels

I am not even the butler who creates your exquisite meals.

They are jealous, Mon petit, of the connection we share

Burning like fire, invisible like air.

It's easy to see, even to drunken dunces at a party,

That there is more to you and me.

I wonder if they know just whom it is you belong

Whom my bird sings his sorrowful song.

Do they know that you belong to me?

That I hoard you like a dragon does gold, greedily.

You are mine every inch every bit

You know it to be true yet you like to not recognize it.

You like to tease you like to belittle

You like to torment me play me like a fiddle

It's all a game to you to which you are keen

You act the charming host of the scene

You act sweet as your desserts but you are cruel and mean.

In honesty it wouldn't bother me at all

If it were to them. They deserve it so why stall?

The lot of them cheating you out of what you've earned

They need to be spited they need to be spurned.

Oh but no instead you turn your back to I

And smile with those eyes the color of the sky

They twinkle like stars at every new guest

You try so hard you try your best

You seduce them perfectly siren singing them into the sea

You act a little too much…well too much like me.

I wouldn't mind so much if you trapped them in box

Burnt them to a cinder, beat them with blocks

Watch them writhe in agony, watch them drain red

You'd slice them to ribbons and surely they'd be dead.

A demon yourself much like my own kin

Yet hiding in an innocent skin

Your soul is made of sin.

You wound me. You pierce me. You toy with me too.

Knowing you can act just so and there's not much I can do.

Touching softly, sighing sweetly, nearly moaning their names

It's enough to make a man jealous…or drive a demon insane.

You know very well how envious I am of those things which are mine

You know very well how I yearn how I pine.

How my gloved hands twitch

How my body does itch

To stop being the slave

And make you the bitch.

For every second of my life I'm bended at the knee

Serving you for what feels like an eternity

Hand on my heart swearing a vow

To never break from you not ever not now.

I'm bonded with you as animal to their mate

At the very same time you are my dinner on a plate.

I will devour you from inside out

In my quest for perfection I am devout

And you are perfection to the very last drop

I will rip you in half straight from the top

Without fragility without much joliesse

Without my false humanity without finesse.

I will swallow you whole, entirely raw

Your essence has a certain je ne sais quoi

That makes me want to unleash the monster inside

And forget about being gentle with your supple hide.

It's what you would want it's what you need

To see this out with violence in stead.

Until then it matters not what name I bear

If I were circle if I were square

If I were visible or not there

I own you my dear I own you Mon Cher.

I own your tender lips which press against my own

I own every sigh I own every moan

Which tears from your lungs and echoes across the halls

If but this could house could talk… I'd wonder what they'd say, these walls?

They'd betray you so blatantly in front of your adoring fans

And shame you deeply across all lands.

You'd be red from your toes to your seashell ears

And tremor with realizing one of your deepest fears.

You'd lose your company and status tut sweet

And then you'd beg me at my feet

To correct the faults to set things right

If I had it in me I'd laugh at your plight.

I'd soon be as cruel as you can be

Looking at you crawling to me.

I'd be the only one left in your life

To suffer with you through all your strife.

Then and only then will you see

That my darling you only belong to me.

It's not like you aren't aware

And you are just a fool

You are quite the dazzling intellectual

Who simply treats me like a tool.

You know that you can and if you can you will

You do this as easily as you kill.

From man to man and ladies too

You throw compliments of all shades and hue

Delightfully appealing dripping with aristocracy

Entertaining their lusty thoughts about intimacy.

Closer they fly like a moth to a flame

Daring to call my beloved by his name.

Their tongues should be ripped out! Do they have no shame?

To think these knaves even have a title worth fame.

Humans are interesting like that they give medals to cowards

And brave soldiers get discharged

The stuffy get stuffier and on feasts they get large

While the poor climb the ladder desperately seeking success

Dying in hell without any rest

I suppose it's one of the things I like best.

How tasteless and twisted mortals are

Yet pretend to be prim when they are black as tar.

Just like you, le petit espiègle, who I worship all night and all day.

I kiss your feet and the ground which you walk

Yet look how freely you talk

Letting those fiends bark and squawk

Seeing them in corridors and allowing them to stalk.

They are no better than common filthy mutts

Mongrels of men that chase after sluts.

Though you act the part, swooning and giggling, letting them chase your tail

Drawing words out slower than a snail.

Mischievously eluding to things of carnal sin

While acting the pure debutant yet also a courtesan.

I'm sure that's all you do with your free time

Feigning apples sweetness yet bitter as a lime.

Rope them in like cattle yet you won't chose to slaughter

Instead you engage in enchanting affair over wine and pealing laughter.

Not enough to let them between your legs or into your heart

Just enough to make them assume it but you think you're so smart.

You think yourself clever, haughty, and you are so conceited

Thinking you've won and I've been defeated.

You glance my way as if to say, Sebastian, dear boy, game well played.

I can almost hear it in a pompous tone

Mocking me who stands all alone.

In each curve of your grin I can see a word

That tells me I've lost that I'm absurd.

I'm just a flightless bird

But oh my lord

Who I am a shield and sword

You might be the best chess player this side of London's fair town

And as you see yourself surely you wear the crown.

Victorious triumphant dominating the course

You are a hunter who nabbed a golden goose while riding his horse

Checkmate, your mouth says without moving and your eyes reciprocate

Making sure my own are full of envy and hate.

You enjoy that sight, fully to your core,

You enjoy it, don't you, being a whore?

You enjoy barely gracing your fingertips against theirs

Making sure the only thing standing up isn't their hairs.

Drowning in jewels and doused in cerulean

All the sudden on the dance floor you become a terpsichorean.

You enjoy watching me ache in pure distress

As their eyes imagine you entirely undressed.

You enjoy seeing me growl almost on demand

When they lean forward and kiss your hand.

It's because of what I am and what we are

That you decided to take it this far.

It's because there is this binding contract

That even though I own you, you deny this fact.

All the sudden you are single without a partner at all

All the sudden I vanish out of sight even though I am tall.

Oh how you adore

Sweeping the floor

With the movements of a swan

Tact of a boar.

You'd seethe if I were to do it to you, though you'd portray such

Feelings as nothing, acting so aloof.

I could do it all the easier, pretty young sprite,

And I could make it loud, last through the night

Penetrate her deeply nearly hitting her womb

Her screams would reach up to your room.

There you would sit lost in despair

Then you'd act like you didn't care

Like I was never there

But I'd catch you stare

And wonder who was the lady fair

That took your butler so debonair

And then you'd be jealous...wishing it was you in my lair.

Then all the sudden I'd be the crook

You'd snub me out and go to read a book

Giving me a cold look.

Ha! But you see

It's suddenly different when it's me.

I suppose this is also part of our game with heavy steaks

Seeing which one of us stubborn chaps will break.

You keep me guessing you keep me excited

This little chase we have keeps me delighted

And my fire ignited.

I never grow too hungry and I never grow too bored

You keep me on my toes, my devilish little lord.

Never a dull moment with you, bellamont

Though at times I loathe you especially when you taunt.

You can be so impossible, a brat through and through

There are times where I want nothing to do with you.

I would strangle you if it were possible even slightly

But that would be terribly unsightly.

I'm your butler so it's my job to put up with your nature

But it's not simple task I must concur.

However I do it without nary a complaint

I'll even go so far as to make myself a saint.

I do it out of my own free will, contract or not

I do it for my passion for you which burns fiery hot.

I do it just to see the angels weeping up above

I do it for Satan

I do it for love.

By the ashes from which I was born I swear it so

If anyone dares touch you off their heads will go

You are mine and mine alone

Sitting upon a throne

Of crumbling skulls and broken bone.

I will act as your faithful dog if that's what you so desire

I will even sing hymns from the heavenly choir.

Just to taste you in the rawest form

Is enough to make this demon cause a storm

Or a gentle breeze if you please.

I am your slave, deranged depraved, kept inside of a cage

I should be starving at this stage.

I will my hunger to stop and sate it with something more

Instead of a soul I act as a lover to you whom I adore

I keep myself occupied with ways to make you shake

To make you shiver to make you quake

And all the while I also clean and bake.

I am the dashing butler in black with ruby eyes

I follow my little master who is half my size.

My name is Sebastian Michealis, for the time being

A human shell that most enjoy seeing.

A teacher, a preacher, a doctor, a playmate, a dancer, a romancer,

A jester, the best sir, a singer, a swinger, an Anythinger,

Crow tailed, smiling, and very beguiling. That's who he wishes me to be.

Never failing, always true you see. I'm one hell of a butler, simply.

Very few know what lies beneath this fake suit of flesh

Those that do have lost their breath

Yet he does not lose any rest.

He's brave enough to see it again, I bet.

He catches glimpses of the true me, the carnivorous beast

Who doesn't mind being ruthless in the least.

That's just not all there is though, is there?

I've become more, I feel sometimes, I worry, I care.

You are my sustenance in more ways than one

In the way it must end and when we have fun.

I'd very much like the latter to happen oh so soon

But you'd rather steal hearts all afternoon.

I serve drinks, I serve snacks, I try to stay calm I try to relax

We both keep each other in each other's line of vision

Though rarely meeting as if avoiding collision.

The night dies down everything goes off with a hitch

The last man blows you a kiss he's lucky he doesn't end in a ditch

Arrivederci, Auf wiedersehen, Adieu, Goodbye

Pesky members of high society I dearly hope you die.

You turn to me, waiting for a fit

You know I'm so jealous I can hardly stand it.

I turn to clean up remarking about how smooth everything went

You openly talk about how marvelous everyone was knowing I knew what you meant.

I act without frustration and everything is put in its place

The images in my head I wish I could erase.

It would be one thing if you were stolen and yelled for help

But you chose to go to them without even a yelp

You knew the danger, you knew what you were doing

Honestly, my sweet, who are you fooling?

You might as well have been screwing.

You don't care because you know the result

Is your trustworthy butler wanting to do more than insult

To those imbeciles who don their shiny gold plated suits

And polished canes, feathered hats, buckled boots.

Nobility they say they are common thieves

If they suddenly vanish do they have a wife who grieves?

I'd think not if she knew who he was

Trying to seize a child with his sharp claws.

You know very well how miffed I am

A little bit of play is fine but god damn.

Have you as little decency as they?

I would have hoped your parents didn't raise you this way.

No…this is all you. This is all in your sick mind

Turning chatter into hot pants and dances into a grind.

Off to the bath to wash off your filth

Not the dirt mind you but the mark left by the wealth

Who roam society usually wanting some fancy treat

What better than a strapping boy with small lips and dainty feet?

Off your clothes go and it's more than I can bear

Seeing you so bare

Standing there

Without a thing to wear

Just skin and hair

Alone at last…should I dare?

I wash you diligently in floral soap

Wanting to touch…wanting to grope.

You are more than aware of that, I'm sure

You again pretend not to know and act demure.

Every spot on you I wish to kiss

There's not a single spot I'd want to miss.

You freely mention again how fine everyone looked

Not even daring to compliment the roast I cooked

Not that you would I'd just like some praise

For making a sauce called hollandaise.

Perhaps a little thank you would be nice

For perfectly preparing the pudding with rice.

You drank the Champaign I saw it myself

Yet will you say it was crisp and refreshing, no just put that on the shelf.

In this life I'm living now I don't receive much admiration

Save for one thing…our manic fervent amazing copulation.

Just thinking about it makes my head spin

I feel dizzy and light and yearning to dig in.

Oh how you drive me up a wall, you make this crow soar

And as for you, little one, well as with sweets you always beg for more.

I suppose I do have some human man in me

For knowing that it feels good makes me cocky.

Your night clothes are on now, made of the finest thread

And soon candles are lit and you are put to bed.

I shall hum you a lullaby to put you to sleep

But something else is bothering you, something deep.

It's reflected in your darling dear blues

Which I've learned easily to read like the paper news.

I can see it now and I force myself not to give that away

You are now worried I haven't acted a certain way

I haven't gotten angry haven't even acted it one bit

This is confusing you isn't it?

You also want something from me something that will prod your behind

Something that will make you realize you are all mine.

I ask you if you think it's funny, already knowing the answer

I don't even let you speak but tell you that you give me cancer

You are the death of me and my life

That every choice you make affects me, so don't cut me with a knife

Stop floundering into the arms of another man

I'm the only one you need they can't do what I can.

That goes for all fields, and I'm sure you know this

So shut up with the nonsense and give me a kiss.

I want to forget how disgusting and immoral you just were

Puckering your lips to every cur

You are my kitten only I can make you purr.

I want you to feel my spiteful mortal possessiveness

Every single inch of it with aggressiveness.

Just as I have sworn so much to you, you will swear to me

Never do it again, that's my command, that's my plea

And you agree whole heartedly.

So the real dance begins without big dresses and tune

Though it's as lively as a salsa on a hot summer in June.

Rather my usual stiff as a board master's the lively one

He's got enough energy to up and run

Firing off just like a gun.

I've fallen in love with the creaks and the bangs

The sounds of your hiss as I bite with my fangs.

A soft gasp of surprise

At the glow of my eyes.

The struggle for air

As I hit just there

That little button that makes you buck like a wild mare.

The squealing the squeaking like a wounded animal

Makes my brain act all irrational.

Each droplet of sweat sparkling on your body

Is much more beautiful than gems so gaudy.

So pale like a ghost haunting my thoughts

Unmarked unblemished without any spots.

Until I sink into your flesh

And our bodies begin to mesh.

It's the most chaotic and glorious sensation ever felt

Unreal, outstanding, electrifying, makes me melt.

I've admittedly had this human thing called sex

With many people and yet it does perplex

That he should make me feel like I'm going to be dead

Like I'm whirling and twirling out of my head

As I pulverize him faster into the bed.

What is it about you that makes my body sing?

You are such a little thing…

Barely hit puberty, just a wee sprout

Surely such a tiny boy with a surly pout

Couldn't make even I shout?

Oh but he does oh by hell he does

This beautiful but miniscule lord with no trace of manly fuzz

Causes a buzz

A disruption inside

This demon who is usually so snide.

I've never once before made much a sound

When giving a miss a proper pound

However he makes me howl to the sky

And yet I have no idea why.

Perhaps it is because I've but too much in from the start

Added too much of a human heart.

No no not I. I am not a dim witted young chick

Who can be easily swayed by a wrist flick.

Rather than actually being head over heels

It's just our relationship is so deep that's how it feels.

I could never truly love anyways but especially not one who isn't like me

I'd rather bleed to death or drown in a sea.

The love making is grand and our kisses so sweet

Who cares if maybe…it makes me feel complete?

It's nothing. I will eat his soul in the end.

I only just pretend to be his friend.

It's been intriguing, it's been fun, it's been one hell of a ride little one

I will swipe your decadent essence when all is done

And then the victor shall be I, shining in the sun.

Our wondrous dance comes to finish

Leaving you gasping for air like a fish

And my name still burning in the atmosphere

I like to entertain the idea if anyone can hear.

The servants wouldn't tell even if they did

Our secret is safe with those idiots.

How does it feel laying under your butler without clothes

When you've already been betrothed?

What will poor innocent Elizabeth say

If she were to find out I fuck you every day.

The thought makes me proud somehow, it makes me grin wide

To see the shock and sadness on her face which I would take pride

Yes it is I, the one you didn't suspect

Who stole him first, you pink wearing wretch.

He's mine and mine alone in every definition.

You think he wants love without condition?

He crawls to the demon whom will eat his soul

He pleads for me without control

To stuff myself inside his greedy hole.

You belong to me, I tell you so,

And you look at me and you say you know.

You are mine, I sharply snarl with my fangs bared

There is a heat coming from you from time we just shared

Don't be a fool, you are smarter than that

You say to me with a hum of a cat.

I rather liked that.

You might own me but get a clue

Sebastian, you dolt, I own you too.

As above so below, as the saying goes

Yin and yang, sun and snows

Coexisting like parasites

Days afternoons nights

Is this alright?

How long do you intent to keep up this ruse?

Don't know this is a game you will lose?

I enjoy this too much…for you it's the same…

Don't think I don't catch how you shudder when I say your name.

It's beyond the contract now…more than a skip or hop…

It's a leap off the edge and it has to stop!

My predecessors would loathe me more for forgetting my revenge

So cut off this attachment even if it does singe.

You are my butler nothing more

As for me I'll quit being…as you say, a whore.

Serve me my tea, my scones, my cake

You know very well…it's all fake.

You aren't human…one of us must go.

As for who…you already know.

For a while I was silent, utterly without word

How could he think anything so absurd…?

But I still went with it and by law I agreed.

It should have stopped then…should have not planted the seed.

It was too late now…it had already grown

Like a bird with first feathers it had flown.

Too far out of reach

Like the horizon of the beach

Into the distance clear like bleach.

In three weeks' time we were back at it again

Rustling the sheets, much to his chagrin

It would have been one thing to simply mess around

Especially when ordered while bowing to the ground.

However it has become more…and I fear that more than anything

This bond beyond contract….like a bond with a ring.

My mate…he has always been and will always be.

My master from now to infinity.

I own you silly boy

Your soul is mine that much we both can tell

But things are different now….Your heart is mine as well.


End file.
